A Kataang and Sukka Story Book 1
by bloodbenderkatara
Summary: Modern story of Avatar. Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko. Also Toph.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One...

The sun was coming up. Aang awoke from the shining light coming through the window. He looked over to his left and found Katara, just laying there. Still sleeping. Aang darted up and hurried to get ready when he realized that Katara would be waking up anytime soon.

Aang did not like being there when Katara woke up for the fact that she was already 5 months pregnant and she always was a bitch to handle when she woke up. But Aang was too late. As soon as he was getting his clothes from the closet, Katara rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Aang!" Katara yelled. Aang bumped his head on the top shelf.

"What?!" Aang snapped back.

"Make me something to eat!" Katara said stretching out on the bed.

"You just woke up. Don't you wanna take a shower or something first?"

"Oh, so now I smell... is that what you're saying?!"

"NO! NO! That's not what I mean. I just don't wanna make anything to eat." Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara started crying. She was always emotional in the morning but now she was extremely emotional for the fact that she was in the middle of her pregnacy. Aang walked over to her and gave her a hug, trying to calm her down before Sokka woke up and start yelling at him.

Sokka and Suki were married for the past two years and they have a daughter named Kyoshi. They were living in the same house as Katara and Aang until they get their own house.

As soon as Aang put his arms around Katara, she bit him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked, jumping back.

"I'm hungry!" Katara said.

"Well you can't eat me!" Aang sighed. "Fine, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Yay!" Katara clapped her hands and smiled. Aang left the room. 'Note to self: Never sleep in the same room as Katara. And don't hug her while she's hungry." Aang rubbed his arm.

Sokka was already up and making breakfast. When Aang walked into the kitchen, he froze. "What are you doing Sokka?"

"Making a romantic breakfast for me and Suki. It's our 2 year anniversery and I wanna make it special for us."

Aang looked at the food. Burnt toast, overcooked eggs, and very fried sasages. The only think that looked good was the orange juice, which Aang was surprised that Sokka didn't screw that up either.

"Sokka, I need some help." Aang said, sitting down at the table.

"If you want me to make you breakfast, forget it!" Sokka said.

Aang laughed. "No, I'm good. It's about your sister. She's always so grumpy! How did you handle Suki when she was pregnant?"

"Well Aang, first of all... we were married! And second, make her feel, I don't know, special during this time. Women are always worried about how they looked, ecspecially when they're pregnant. Just tell her she looks pretty, give her a kiss and don't hug her when she's hungry"

Aang laughed again. "Yeah, I already made that a note to myself." Just then, Suki came downstairs with Kyoshi. They exchanged kisses and stared at Aang. That was his que to get out while they enjoy their breakfast.

"Got it." Aang got up, took some toast off Sokka's plate and went upstairs to give Katara her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Aang went upstairs to give Katara her breakfast but as soon as he got up there, she was gone.

"Shit!" Aang yelled. He ran back downstairs and saw Toph and Teo watching TV together.

"Toph, have you seen Katara?" Aang asked, very annoyed.

"Yeah she went outside." Teo said.

"Thanks." Aang ran out the back door and saw Katara just sitting there on the front lawn.

"Katara...?" Aang asked, walking very slowly towards her. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Aang. Did you get me some breakfast?"

"Yeah I did. Why are you out here?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. The fresh air always makes me feel better."

"So why didn't you just sit on the back porch?" Aang asked.

"The porch is boring. Well anyways, help me up." Aang grabbed her arm and picked her up. By time her got her off the ground, he decided that was his exercise for the day. Aang and Katara walked inside to find Suki and Sokka making out.

"Oh spirits, get a room!" Aang yelled. Katara walked over to Kyoshi in her high chair and picked her up. "I can't wait until I have my baby." Katara said. " Your baby? " Aang asked. Katara laughed. "I meant our baby" She carried Kyoshi into the living room only to find Toph and Teo making out.

"You guys get a room too!" Aang said, laughing.

"We are not allowed upstairs in my room together. Remember?" Toph said with a smirk on her face.

"Duh Aang. Why do you have to be so stupid?" Katara asked. Aang was going to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. Katara sat on the reclining with Kyoshi on her arm. She loved her neice to death. She was always so protective over her and now she gets to have a baby of her own to love to death as well.

"Katara, don't forget, we have that doctors appointment today at 3." Aand said. Katara looked at the clock. It was 1:45. "Well, I guess I better get ready. Today me and Aang are gonna be able to see the baby. We're having an ultersound done." Katara said very excited. She handed Kyoshi to Toph.

"Didn't you have an ultersound done last month?" Toph asked.

"We were, but I still had morning sickness and I couldn't handle going to the doctor's office with morning sickness so I cancled it." Katara said. She walked out of the room to get ready for the appointment.

Aang picked up Kyoshi out of Toph's hands, since he could tell she didn't really want to hold her. He sat down and held Kyoshi. He looked at her and then had a sudden urge to wanting to go to the ultersound quickly. He couldn't wait. And he also couldn't wait for his new baby girl or boy to come to the world. Aang smiled at Kyoshi and rocked her to sleep. Toph and Teo could tell, at that point, that Aang was ready to be a father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...

Katara comes downstairs after taking her shower and getting dressed. When she walks into the living she notices that Aang and Kyoshi both fell asleep on the chair. Katara smiles and walks pasts them quickly. She walks over to Toph. "Let me see your camara just for a second." She whispered. "Ok." Toph pulled out her camara and handed it to Katara. Katara walks towards Aang, bends down and takes a picture. Aang woke up and blinked a couple times to see his pregnant girlfriend right infront of them. Katara laughs.

"Good afternoon sleepy head. If you mind, how about you take little Kyoshi upstairs into her crib so we can go to the doctor's." Katara suggested.

Aang laughs a little and carefully stands up and goes up stairs. Katara sat down in his seat. "Ahh... my legs are hurting so badly!" Katara complained as she looked at Toph. By that time, Katara realized that Teo wasn't there.

"By the way, where's Teo?" Katara asked, rubbing her legs.

"He had to go home while you were in the shower."

"Oh. So how long have you 2 been dating?" Katara asked.

"7 months straight."

"Aww... you love him, don't you?" Katara teased.

"A little... and if you tell him I said that, I will hurt you so badly!" Toph blushed and turned her head back to the TV. Aang finally came back downstairs. "I gave Kyoshi back to Sokka and Suki. They went back upstairs, I guess." Aang said. "...They weren't doing anything... were they?" Katara asked, with wide eyes. Aang laughed. "Hahaha no actually him and Suki were yelling at each other until I brought the baby back up there. Then they were fighting about who gets to hold her I just put her back in her crib." Katara laughed. "Well we better get going."

Aang helped Katara out of her seat and helped her get her stuff on. "We'll be back in a little bit Toph. Make sure Sokka and Suki don't kill each other." Toph laughed and Katara closed the door, heading on out to the car.

"They haven't killed each other in the past 2 years, I'm pretty sure they can survive 1 more hour." Toph said to herself while laughing.

---

Aang and Katara arrive at the doctor's office within 15 minutes. They walked inside and Katara sat down while Aang registered her in for her appointment. "Ah.. yes Katara Watertribe. Her appoinment is in any minute. The doctor will be with you in a minute." Said the nurse. Aang sat down next to Katara and smiled at her. He reached out and started rubbing her stomache. "Hey little fella. It's me, your daddy. I can't wait to see you." Aang said to Katara's stomache. Katara laughed. "Your too cute."

"Well, I just want the baby to recognize my voice. For when he or she comes out. I wanna be a good father." Aang said, then he frowned.

"Aww, Aang. Of course you'll be a good father! I saw you and Kyoshi sleep on the chair and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I would never see Sokka do that with Kyoshi." Katara said.

"I know it's just... I don't want to be a crappy father or never be there for him/ her. I want the baby to love me and I want to be the best father ever."

Right when she was gonna saying something, Katara's name was called. "We'll talk after the ultersound." Katara said as she got up and was leaded to a room towards the back of the office. Katara layed on the bed with Aang standing right next to her. The ultersound technician put the blue goo stuff onto Katara's stomache. Then she took a white thing, connected to the screen, and rubbed it over Katara's stomache. Then a vision came onto the screen. Aang and Katara got excited. It was there baby!

"Aww!" Katara said as a tear went down her cheek. Her heart was pounding fast. She has never seen anything like this before. She looked over and Aang who's eyes were glued to the screen. He smiled so wildly. He couldn't believe. Katara grabbed his hand. She looked back at the screen to see the beautiful baby on the screen. After about 5 minutes, the technician was done. She washed the goo stuff off Katara's stomache and helped Katara up.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The ultersound technician asked.

"Yes!" Aang said while Katara said No at the same time.

"Oh come on Katara! Please?" Aang begged.

"No I want it to be a surprised." Katara said.

When they walked out of the room, Katara and Aang were so amazed about what they saw. But right when they were walking out, Zuko and Mai came in.

"Hey Zuko and Mai, what are you guys doing here?" Aang asked.

"Mai's ultersound appointment." Zuko replied.

"Mai's pregnant?! Again?!" Aang asked out of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four...

Aang sat down next to Zuko. Aang will never forget the day that Iroh Jr., Zuko's and Mai's previous son, past away.

--Flashback--

It was a bright, sunny day. They were having a picnic on the beach to celebrate Iroh Jr.'s 1st birthday. They laid their stuff next to the water. Katara and Aang went in the water to have some fun. Sokka was busy taking care of Suki, since she was 7 months pregnant at that time. Zuko and Mai were playing with they son. Toph and Teo were laying on a big rock to catch a tan. Mai put Iroh Jr. down on the picnic blanket because she went back to the car to get some more stuff and she told Zuko to watch him. Zuko turned his head for one brief moment and when he looked back, Iroh Jr. was gone.

Zuko started to panic. He ran all over the place screaming his name. Katara and Aang got out of the water to see what was going on. Sokka and Suki went to go calm Zuko down, but Zuko told them that Iroh Jr. was missing. They started to split up to go look for him. Toph couldn't see very well because it was sand so she couldn't sense for where he was. Mai returned back. When she saw everyone panicing and realized that Iroh Jr. wasn't there, she knew something bad happened. She dropped her stuff and ran to Zuko.

"Where's Iroh?" Mai asked with tears running down her face.

"I...I don't know" Zuko said trying to calm her down.

"How do you not know where he is?! I told you to watch him!" Mai ran all over the place. "Iroh!! Iroh!! Sweetie, where are you?!"

Katara and Aang were walking along the shore to see if they could find him playing in the water. It wasn't until about 10 feet away until Katara came across something in the water. She bent down and found a baby's body just laying there. She picked it up. It was Iroh Jr. He must have went in the water too quick for anyone to see and drifted off farther away. Katara freaked out and told Aang to tell the others while she tried to treat him.

"You guys! Katara found him! But I don't know if he's Ok." Aang told everyone. Mai started to cry harder and ran over to Katara. Zuko chased after her and finally grabbed her arm before got over there.

"You can't interrupt Katara. She can heal him if it's nothing too serious." Zuko said.

"Nothing too serious?! That's our baby boy out there who could be dead!" Mai said. She snatched her arm and walked over to Katara. Katara was sitting there, crying. She looked up at Mai.

"No... NO!! He can't be dead! He can't be dead!" Mai fell to the ground crying. Zuko ran up to her and hugged her and cried along with her. Katara wiped her eyes.

"I'm very sorry." She looked down at the lifeless baby. Aang bent down and hugged Katara and tried his best to hold back tears.

In less than an hour, the coroner was there to pronounce him dead due to too much water in his lungs. Mai completely fell apart and Zuko held her close to him. Suki and Sokka chose not to be around there for the fact that Suki didn't want to have a miscarriage for stress but she was at the funeral, 3 days later.

--Flashback over--

"I hope it's a girl this time." Zuko said, looking at his feet. Aang patted his back when he realized that he was starting to cry. Mai walked back over to Zuko and she gave him a hug. Ever since their son's death, they have always been too scared to have another baby since they didn't want another death in the family.

"He's in heaven now, sweetie. He's in a better place and he's watching over us." Mai said trying to force a smile on her face. Before Zuko could say anything, the ultersound technician came out and called for Mai. Zuko wiped his eyes and they went in the same room Katara and Aang went inside.

"Well we better get going" Aang said to Katara.

--Back at Home--

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!!" Suki yelled and threw a shoe at Sokka's head.

"And where are you going to go?" Sokka asked, rubbing his head.

"Me and Kyoshi are going to live with my mom about 10 miles away from here for a couple days!" Suki yelled. She grabbed Kyoshi out of her crib, who was crying out of control from the yelling and fighting, and grabbed her diaper bag too and was storming out of the room. Sokka chased after her.

"Come on Suki, why are you so mad at me? All I said was that maybe you could go on a diet..." Right when he said that, he slapped his forehead. "Suki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Come on! I say that to you all the time and you never got this upset before!"

Suki just kept walking and by time Sokka got outside, she was gone. "Why is she so cranky?!" Sokka banged his head on the table out on the porch and then Aang and Katara pulled in.

"Where is Suki going?" Aang asked.

"To her mom's house. I told her she needs to go on a diet and she left. She's been so... so cranky lately! I don't know why!" Sokka walked back inside the house.

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "You don't think that she's... you know..." Katara asked. "I'm not sure. That's how you were before." Aang said. "Oh, so what you're saying is that I'm cranky? Is that what you're saying?" Katara teased. "No! No! That's not what I meant!" Aang got worried. "Hahaha I was just kidding Aang!" Aang let out a sigh of relief and walked inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five...

A couple hours went by and Sokka was still sitting in the kitchen when Katara and Aang walked in after watching TV. Aang walked over to Sokka and patted his back. The phone automatically rings onces Aang starts patting his back. Katara answers it.

"Hello?... Oh hi!... Ok here he is." She hands the phone to Sokka. "It's Suki." She whispers in his ear. He gets excited and takes it.

"H-hello?... Yeah... What?!... I'll be right up there." Sokka hung up the phone. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Katara asked.

"Suki's in the hospital. She felt a little faint when she was driving so she turned around and went to the hospital." Sokka put his shoes on and went outside. "Aang, I'm borrowing your car."

"Don't wreck my car!" Aang yelled then closed the door.

Aang sighed. "...He's gonna wreck my car..." Katara laughs. "No he's not."

--At the Hospital--

Sokka goes to the nurses desk. "Um... yeah... I'm here to see... um... Suki Watertribe..."

"Ah yes.. 3rd room from the right. If the door's closed, please don't enter. If it's open, it should be save to go in." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Sokka rushed into the room. Suki was laying on a bed. Her mom was there, holding Kyoshi.

"Suki, what's wrong." Sokka said. "I'll leave you two alone." Suki's mom got up and took Kyoshi outside the room.

"Nothing wrong Sokka..." Suki said, quietly.

"Yes there is! If there was nothing wrong, then you would't be here!" Sokka started to freak out. Suki sat up and grabbed his arm.

"Sokka... listen to me!... I was driving and I felt very weird. And I almost fainted. I was right there by the hospital so I turned in there to calm my head down for a minute. Then it started to get worse. I hurried and called my mom on my cell and she met me here. I asked her what I should do and she said to go in the emergency room since it kept getting worse. When I arrived, I found out something..." Suki stopped.

"Found out what?" Sokka said, impatiently.

"Sokka, I've been cranky lately and I've been getting weird fainting spells because... I'm pregnant." Suki put her hand on her stomache. When Sokka heard that, he almost fainted himself.

"WHAT?!"

"We're gonna have another baby."

Sokka sat down on the chair next to Suki's bed. "Oh... my... god.... Another pregnant woman in the house..... Another baby!" Sokka rubbed his forehead and couldn't believe it. Not only was he already a father to an eleventh month old baby, but he was going to have another one!

"Oh you must be Sokka, am I right?" The doctor asked. Sokka nodded. "Well, Suki here is going to be having baby. She is 10 weeks pregnant right now at this point. Sokka just kept nodding his head. "She is ready to go home right now, but I'd advice that she doesn't drive considering her continuous fainting spells. Just have her rest for a few days if she's getting worse in her fainting spells, just send her back here." The doctor said. Sokka nodded and helped Suki back up.

"Well I better call Katara and Aang to come up here for Aang to pick up his car since I have to drive our car." Sokka pulled out his cell phone and called Katara.

"Hey Kat, can you drive Aang up here so he can get his car because Suki can't drive home.... I'll tell you why when you get here.... Ok see you in a few." Sokka hung up. Sokka went out in the hallway and told Suki's mom it was alright for her to go home and that he was going to drive Suki home himself. He grabbed Kyoshi and helped Suki out of the room. By time they got outside to the car, Aang was already there by his car, waiting for his keys.

"Thanks for coming Aang." Sokka said, getting Kyoshi and Suki in his car. "Yeah... yeah... I just want my car keys." Aang said. Sokka rolled his eyes and handed him his keys. "So why was Suki in the hospital again?" Aang asked, looking at Katara. "Well, she started to get fainting spells and um... we just found out that uh... well.... Suki's pregnant again...." Sokka said looking at his car. "What?!" Aang was shocked. "This is the third freakin' pregnancy!" "Third?" Sokka asked. "Mai is pregnant again." Katara said. "Oh..."

All of a sudden, Katara grasped her stomache and was bending over. She looked like she was in a lot of pain but Sokka and Aang couldn't tell. "Are you alright?" Aang asked. "No! I've been getting stabbing knife pains in my stomache all day! I just never told anyone since I was too scared that you might freak out." The pain was so bad that Katara sat on the ground crying. "Um, yeah! Of course I would freak out! We could loose the baby! Why didn't you say anything to the doctor today while we were there?" Aang asked. "I don't know. It didn't seem that bad at that time but now it's gotten worse and the ultersound technician said that the baby was fine and was the perfect size and everything so I didn't want to worry since I thought it was nothing." Katara manage to pick herself up off the ground.

Aang grabbed Katara's arm. "Come on. We are going to see a doctor about this." Katara snatched her arm back. "No!" "Come on Katara. Even if it's nothing, we would like to know it's nothing and not worry if the baby is going to make it or not!" Aang was getting very worried and angry now. "Fine but I'm telling you, nothing is wrong!" Katara and Aang started to head towards the emergency part of the hospital while Sokka got into his car, explained to Suki what was happening and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six...

"Well Katara, these pains are caused by stress, not eating, and not getting enough fluids." The doctor said to Katara. Aang looked at her very shocked. He thought she was eating enough and getting enough fluids. "Katara? Have you been not eating?" Aang asked. "...Well... sometimes... I just feel so stressed out to even eat!" "Katara! Why didn't you tell me? You've got to eat!" Aang slapped his forehead. "Well, I'd advice Katara to eat something when she's hungry, drink plenty of water and stay away from stressful things. Relax more. It can cause these pains and also early labor and even a pre-mature baby. Or, you might even loose the baby." The doctor's words worried Aang and Katara and they didn't want to loose the baby. "No problem doc, I'll make sure Katara eats more and relaxes more." The doctor nodded and helped Katara up.

"Why haven't you been eating more?" Aang asked once he got into the car. "... Katara what's going on?" "Nothing! I've been really stressed out Ok?... I just... I just don't know. I've never been pregnant before and it stresses me out sometimes." "Well it stresses me more out thinking that if you don't eat, something bad's going to happen." "I promise I'll eat more. Can we please just go home?" Katara looked at Aang. "Fine."

--Back at Home--

Toph came downstairs when she heard a car pull in. "Shit, it's Sokka and Suki. Go out the front door, Teo." Teo ran down the stairs. "Ok." He kissed Toph on the forehead and ran out the front door the moment Sokka and Suki walked in the backdoor.

"Hey Sokka, hey Suki." She said, very scared that she was caught. "Hey Toph. We have some news to tell you." "Hmm?" Toph was confused. "I'm pregnant again." Suki said, very excited. "Again?! That's great! Little Kyoshi is gonna have a little brother or sister!" She grabbed Kyoshi and started to play with her. "Uh... Toph can you take Kyoshi upstairs... I need to talk to Suki for a minute." Sokka asked. "Sure." Toph walked upstairs as Sokka sat down on a kitchen chair and sighed. "Another baby..." Sokka said, staring at his feet. "... I can't believe it..." Suki patted his shoulder and then kissed his forehead. "Sweetie... everything is going to be Ok... I promise you!" Suki said with a wide smile on her face.

Right at that moment, Katara and Aang pulled in. Sokka rushed outside and Suki followed him. "What's going on? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?" Sokka asked. Katara got out of the car. "Yes, everything is fine." Katara walked inside the house and Sokka and Suki stared at Aang. "If we don't get her eating and keeping her out of stress, she could loose the baby, have early birth, or have a pre-mature baby." Aang said. He then followed Katara into the house.

--Upstairs--

"Um... Katara? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Toph asked while she walked into Katara's room with Kyoshi.

"Sure Toph. What's on your mind?" Katara grabbed Kyoshi and started to rock her to sleep.

"Well, it's kinda personal... so please don't tell anyone I went to talk to you about this... please?"

"Hahaha, your secret is safe with me... so what's up?"

"Um... I want to talk to you..." Toph closed the door. "... about birth contol."

"What?!" Katara said, almost dropping Kyoshi. She then laid Kyoshi on the middle of her bed.

"Um... yeah... I just... I just want to know if like, it's the right thing to do..." Toph said. "Wait... are you and Teo having sex?" Katara asked. "No... no it's just, the subect came up between me and him when you and everyone else was at the hospital-" "Wait, was he here?" Toph sighed. "Yeah he stopped by and before I could say anything, he just came in and stuff..." "Well, do you want to?" Katara asked. "I'm... I'm not sure but I do know if that when I do want to, I just wanted to know if birth control would be the best for me..." Katara could see in Toph's eyes that she was confused about everything and she wanted to help her badly. "Well, Toph... I can't tell you what to do but I just want to you to realize one thing... you're 17. I don't want to you to end up throwing your life away for a guy. If you think you're ready, then... go ahead but please, please protect yourself!"

"Ok, I promise..." As soon as she left, Katara picked up Kyoshi, walked downstairs, handed her to Suki, who was in the kitchen, and went into the living room.

"Aang!" She yelled as she walked into the living room.

"What?!"

"Uh.... hi... I guess... hahaha..."

"Well, thanks for giving me a heart attack!"

"No problem Aang."

Katara plopped right on the chair in the living room. Everything was so quiet... Then all of a sudden, Aang walked over to her, with a big smile on his face, bent down and grabbed Katara's hand. "Um... Ok...?" Katara said.

"Katara... Will you marry me?" Aang words seeped slowly into her ears. "...W-what? Ok that was out of nowhere..." Katara said, very shocked. Aang laughed. "Well, will you?" He pulled out a blue, watertribe necklace with water and air symbols carved on it. Katara started to cry. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" They got up, hugged each and right at that moment, Toph came into the room.

"Oh spirits Aang, you made her cry again!" Toph teased.

"Hahaha in tears of joy!" Aang said.

"Huh?" Toph was confused.

"You'll find out soon!" Katara yelled excitedly.

"Oh spirits, just more great news today hahaha." Toph walked away from the engaged couple. Aang and Katara were so excited to tell everyone. "When are we gonna tell them, Katara?" Aang asked, sitting down in Katara's chair. "How about at dinner tonight, Ok?" She said as she sat on his lap. After a couple minutes, Aang had to ask Katara to get off him because she was getting too heavy.

--Couple Hours Later--

"Well everyone..." Katara stood up. "I have a big announcement..."

"I KNEW IT!! YOU ARE HAVING TWINS!!" Toph shouted.

"...No..." She looked at Aang, he nodded and she let out a big sigh and smiled. "Me and Aang are getting married." Sokka started to choke on his water and Suki went over to pat his back. "...M-married?" Sokka barely got the word out of his mouth. "Yes! In 4 months." Aang said. Katara looked at him. "4? I'll be 9 months pregnant! I'll be too huge to even fit in a dress." Katara said. "I wanna get married before the baby comes and the quickest we can do is in about 3 to 4 months, if we plan everyday!" Katara sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get married while being 9 months pregnant. It was a scary thought and also kind of embarrassing. "We'll talk about it later, Aang." They finished their meals in silence until.... "...M-married...?" Sokka said again, out of nowhere. "Yes." Katara said, not looking at him.

--At Mai's and Zuko's house--

"Mai, phone's for you!" Zuko shouted and then in a brief minute, she was down the stairs.

"Hello?... Hey Katara!" Mai said.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Mai asked.

"Me and Aang are getting married..."

"Oh my spirits! That's great!" Mai said.

"Yeah it is... but he wants to have the wedding in 4 months! I can't fit in a dress at 9 months pregnant!" Katara complained, hoping Mai had some advice for her.

"Oh... that's bad."

"And you want to know something else?" Katara looked around her and once she knew no one was around, she whispered. "I think Toph and Teo are sneaking around and having sex."

"What?! She's only 17!...Wait... how do you know for sure?"

"Well, I'm not sure but she asked me about birth control and she said that the subject came up between her and Teo so I don't know..."

"Well, if I were you, I would stay out of it. If she asked you about birth control, then you know if she wants to have sex, she's gonna protect herself."

"I guess... well I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Katara." She hung up the phone and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, hugging Mai. "Nothing.... Um... Katara and Aang are getting married." "That's great!" Zuko said, kissed her forehead and then walked back upstairs. Mai looked at the picture of Iroh Jr. on the table next to her, she kissed it, then followed Zuko upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven...

A couple mornings later, everything was quiet. Everyone slept in, except for Sokka since he had to go to work, and everything seemed so peaceful.

Katara opened her eyes and realized that there was so much silence that she thought she was alone until she rolled over and realized that Aang was sleeping right beside her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. In less that 5 seconds, he woke up to see a beautiful 19 year old woman right in front of him.

"Good morning..." Aang said quietly and reached for a kiss and Katara returned the favor. "Good morning to you too sweetie." Katara got up and stretched and then laid back down. That morning seemed so different to Aang. Katara seemed very relaxed instead of being very bitchy and wanting breakfast. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Aang asked, hoping she would say no so it wouldn't ruin the moment. "Hahaha not right now." Aang put his arm around Katara and she rested her head on his bare chest. But then Toph walked into their room. "You guys, wake up! It's 1 in the afternoon and Sokka's gone so no one made breakfast. Make me some breakfast!" She then closed the door. "Are you going to make her some breakfast?" Aang asked. "Nope, are you?" "No way!" They giggled to themselves and they closed their eyes to get a couple more minutes of sleep together.

Later that afternoon, Katara and Aang headed on out for Katara's doctor appointment.

--At the Hospital--

"Now Katara, I found out if your baby is an airbender or waterbender or no bender... would you like to know?" The doctor asked. "Yes!" Aang said right away. "Sure go ahead." Katara said. "Ok, you are having..." He looked back at his papers. "An airbender." Katara smiled and looked at Aang who was completely frozen. "An airbender?! Yes!" Aang started to jump up and down. "Ok, Ok, calm down Aang." The doctor said and Katara grabbed his hand and gave him a big hug. "An airbender! I can't believe it!" Aang whispered in her ear and a tear ran down his cheek. "Can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" Asked Katara. She looked at Aang who was more happier. "You mean, you want to find out now? Are you sure?" Aang asked. "Yes..." "Ok... well I will need to put the ultersound on." He turns it on, puts the blue goo on Katara's stomache, and the baby came on the screen. "Ok... let's see..." He looked at the screen. "You're having a girl." He said and looked back Aang and Katara. "A girl! Aang, we're having a baby girl!" Katara said, shaking his hand. Aang smiled and gave Katara a kiss on her nose.

--An hour later at the House--

"Yep... I'm having a baby girl and she's an airbender." Katara took a sip of her tea as Mai patted her shoulder. "That's great! You and Aang must be really happy!" Katara then smiled at Mai. "Oh yeah! We've been talking about it ever since we found out." Katara said. "Me and Zuko are having a firebending girl." Mai said. "That's awesome!" Suki said. "I wish I knew what I was having but it's too early." Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that is." Katara put her teacup on the table and went to answer the door. "Azula!" Katara hugged her and then welcomed her into the living room with the rest of the girls. "Hey Azula, what brings you here?" Asked Mai not taking her eye off her teacup. "Oh, nothing really, just got a little bored and since Chan is at work, I thought to stop by, you know." Azula sat down in chair while Katara handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you. So, what brings you all here?" "Oh you know, pregnant women talks..." Suki said. Azula choked a little. "You're all pregnant? I mean I knew Katara and Mai were, but you too Suki?" "Yes, I just found out a couple days ago." "Well, I'm happy for you Suki! Congradulations." "Thank you Azula."

Just then, Zuko walked in the room after talking to Aang and Sokka for a while. "Well, is this the Miss. American Beauty Padget I just walked into?" All the women giggled to themselves. He invited himself in and sat next to Mai and he started kissing her neck. "Oh spirits, get a room!" Suki said and he stopped immediately, their faces cherry red. Just then Aang and Sokka walked in and sat on the floor. "Where's Toph?" Suki asked. "I think she said she went to Teo's house or something. I'm sure she's fine." Sokka said and Katara and Mai looked at each other. "...I'm sure she is..." Katara replied, her arms trembling to much to even hold her cup of tea.

--3 hours later--

Katara flipped through the channels until she saw Toph walk in. For a while, there was an akward silence filling the room. Just then, Toph bursts into tears. Katara got up and hugged her. "It's Ok, I'm here for you Toph." At that moment, Katara knew if she was having an emotional time with Toph, that she was going to have a lot of emotional times with her own daughter some day. "So... did you... you know..." Katara said. Toph wiped her eyes then she sighed. "No... but Teo..." "Teo what? Did he break up with you?" "...Yeah..." Katara's jaw dropped. Just then, she got up, left the room and returned a moment later with a bat in her hand. "Where is that no good, son of a bitch?!" Toph laughed a little. "I'm being serious!" "How are you going to get away with murder being 4 months pregnant?" Toph said, still laughing. "5 MONTHS!! And how is he going to get away with breaking up with you?! No one hurts you and gets away with it." Aang walked in the room at that time. "Katara... put... the bat... down... and step... away... from the blind earthbender..." Aang said very calm with his hands in the air. "I'm not hurting her!" "Oh, well then, if it's Sokka, let me hit him too because he dented my car the other day!" Aang said, trying to grab the bat. "No, it's Teo." "Teo? What did... What did he do?!" Aang asked, looking at Toph. "Don't worry about it twinkle toes..." Toph said, blowing the hair out of her face. Katara put the bat down and she and Toph walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Aang picked up the bat, swung it back and forth a couple times and then had a very sneaky look on his face. "Hey Sokka! Come here for a minute! I got something for you!"

--At Zuko's and Mai's house--

Zuko was rubbing Mai's stomache. "So, what do you want to name her?" Zuko asked. "Hmm... I'm not sure..." Mai said, with her hand on Zuko's hand. "What about... Zaila?" Zuko asked. "Zaila... sounds nice... do you like that?" She asked her stomache. "Stay still if yes and move if no." Mai looked at her watch and after 10 seconds she still didn't feel anything. "Zaila it is." Mai said and laughed. Just then, the phone rang. Mai got up for the phone.

"Hello?... Um... yeah hold on..." She went back into the living room. "Zuko... it's your dad..." "My... dad?" Zuko looked at the phone and slowly grabbed it.

"He-hello?... Hi dad... Yeah she is... a girl... firebender... Ok... talk to you later too." Zuko then hung up. "What did he want?" Mai ask, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck. "He was asking about the baby." "Why?" "I'm... not sure." "Oh well." Mai kissed Zuko on the cheek. "Are you hungry sweetie? I can make you something to eat if you want." Mai said. "Sure, go ahead and start dinner." "Um Zuko?" "Yeah?" "The stove is broken." Zuko sighed. "Screw it, lets get some Taco Bell." "Ok."

--At Taco Bell--

"So what do you want?" Zuko asked Mai as they were in line. "Hmm... it's kind of a lot." "It's Ok, I have the money." "Ok, I want 2 crunch wrap supremes, 4 soft tacos, some nachoes... oh and a blue mountain due." Mai smiled innocently.

"Wow... you really are pregnant aren't you?" Zuko asked, looking at his wallet. Just then, Aang was behind Mai and Zuko in line.

"Hey Aang, what are you doing here?" Asked Mai.

"Oh, you know, with 2 pregnant girls at the house they forced me and Sokka to get some food but since Sokka's car is not working and I don't trust him with my car anymore, I had to come up here to get them some food."

"Wow... it must be a pregnant lady fiesta tonight, huh?" Zuko said.

"No. Taco Bell is only for Katara. Suki wants Burger King, and Katara also wants some Wendy's. And Sokka had to add to it by wanting Long John Silvers." Aang said.

"You must be exhausted with 2 pregnant ladies living at your house." Zuko said.

"Nah, I mostly take care of Katara. I'm just wondering why Suki is getting early food cravings."

"Not all pregnant ladies are the same. Some get morning sickness throughout their 9 months and some don't get anything. Those are the lucky ones." Mai said.

Aang's cell phone then rang. "He-... Taco Bell... I will in a minute!" Aang hung up. "Stupid Sokka. I'm glad I hit him with that bat." Zuko and Mai looked at him. "Oh, don't worry, it was one of those anger management foam bats from Suki's first pregnancy."

--After they walked out of Taco Bell--

"Well I'll see you later, I have 2 pregnant women and a Sokka to go feed." Aang said then sighed. "Buh-bye Aang" Mai said. "Tell Suki and Katara I'll be over tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight...

--2 Weeks Later--

Aang and Katara walked through the door from the doctor appointment and Katara went upstairs to go take a nap.

"Everyone into the living room while Katara's taking a nap. We need to have a family talk about Katara." Aang said and gathered everyone into the living room.

"What's wrong Aang, is there something wrong with the baby?" Asked Sokka.

"No... you see, we just got back from the doctor's office and uh... well... Katara... is pregnant." Aang said. "Aang... we knew that..." Said Suki, very confused.

"No... I mean she's pregnant!" Aang said again. At that point, everyone knew that Aang was going crazy. "What I mean is, Katara is going to be pregnant for the next couple of months and she is going through this stage called 'Nesting' where she wants to make everything in the house more comfortable for her and the baby girl." Everyone tilted their heads. They were not only confused, but now scared. They knew that Katara was moody before she was pregnant so now a moody pregnant Katara was going to be Hell for the next 3 months.

"Shut up! I think Katara's coming down!" Said Toph and everyone started whistling when Katara came into the room. "Uh... hello my beautiful fiance!" Aang said very worried now. "Shut up. Now everyone do what I say and no one gets their heads shoved up their butts." Katara said and everyone else sat on the couch. "Now, my doctor said I'm going through some stage called 'Nesting' and I want this house to be cleaned up! Me and Aang are going to be designing the new baby's room. Toph is going to clean up the kitchen." She looked at her list again. "Sokka is going to be cleaning the bathroom." "S-S-Sukiii." Sokka said. "Go clean the bathroom like Katara said." Suki looked at Sokka and slapped his face. "Right..." Sokka slumped out of the room. "Now Suki, since your pregnant like me, all I want you to do is vaccum the floors. Now everyone, get working on this stuff... NOW!" Katara left the room and Aang followed her upstairs."

--New baby's room--

"Ok now Aang, bring the crib over here." Katara said as Aang struggled bringing the heavy box with the crib into the small, pink room. Once Aang put it down, he just stared at it. "Well? Are you going to put it up?!" Said Katara, sitting in a rocking chair. "I don't know how to. I've never had a baby before!" Aang said. They both sighed and then they both had a thought. "SOKKA!" They both yelled at the same time.

--In the Kitchen--

"Stupid Katara... Stupid baby... Stupid nesting... Stupid heads going to be shoved up our butts!" Toph kept mummbling at she was washing the dishes. Suki came into the kitchen. "Well, I'm done vaccuming, do you need some help with the dishes Toph?" Asked Suki. "Thanks so much!" It was very quiet between the both of them as they washed the dishes but all of a sudden, "So, you used to like Sokka before?" Said Suki. "What?! Who told you that?" "Katara and Aang." "I'm gonna kill them!" Suki laughed. "It's Ok! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Toph then turned her head as her face was red and tears went down her face from embarrassment.

--New baby's room--

"There!" Sokka said as he finished making the baby's crib. "Thanks Sokka. Now go finish the bathroom." Katara said. "But-" "NOW!" Sokka slumped back into the bathroom.

"The crib is beautiful." Katara said. "I'm sure our daughter will love it!" She was very happy to see the crib up and the room was turning out beautiful. She looked at Aang who was giggling. "What's so funny?" Katara asked with her arms crossed. "Nothing, it's just that... it's kinda weird to say 'our daughter' now you know? It's something to get used to." Aang said, hoping what he said didn't get Katara mad or offended in any way. "Yeah... it kind of is. But I love it!" Katara said and they both started laughing. But then an akward silence came into the room. After a couple of minutes, "So... everything's going to change in the next couple of months, isn't it?" Aang asked. "Yeah... it is..." Katara looked at her feet. "Aang... I'm scared..." Katara said, the same way she said when they first found out she was pregnant. But this time, tears weren't overwhelming her face. "I know... me too..." Aang said. "What if like... I'm giving birth and something happens to me... or the baby?!" Aang didn't want to think about it that much but he knew it only a matter of time before she would ask that. Aang then got up, took her hand and sat right infront of her. "Nothing is going to happen. Your going to walk in there, deliver our beautiful baby girl and everything is going to be Ok. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Yes, it's scary but in the end, we have something out of it. Our daughter." Katara smiled and Aang kissed her. Right at that moment Sokka came into the room. "Stop it!" Sokka yelled. "Oh sorry I was just- wait, you know what? She's my fiance, I can kiss her all I want!" Aang started to kiss all down her neck and back to her lips and all over her cheek. When he looked back at the door, he noticed Sokka was gone. "Haha... that showed him!" They laughed but their laughter stopped when Sokka came back in. "Aaaaaah!" Aang started to scream as Sokka chased him around the room with the anger managment foam bat.

"Stop it!" Suki yelled as she walked in the room. Sokka froze and Suki took the bat, hit him in the head with it and walked out. Sokka followed her. "Well, time to bring in the baby toys." Aang said and got up to bring in a big tote of toys. "I think this is too much." Aang said. "Nope. I think it's perfect. Just put the toys over there." Katara pointed to the opposite corner of the room. He put it in there and then went back out to push in the dresser. "Where does this go, your majesty?" Aang asked. "Put it next to the toys." "Next time, I'm going to be the one who's pregnant, sitting in that chair and your going to be the one pushing this heavy dresser in the room!" Aang said, his face and chest full of sweat from doing all the heavy lifting and heavy pushing, plus the room was very warm. "Your so sexy when you sweat." Katara said then laughed. Aang stopped, looked at her for a moment with a 'Where the hell did that came from' look and went back pushing the dresser into the room.

In about 2 hours the room was fully done. Aang was laying on the ground, looking like he was dead and Katara looked around the room. She was really amazed at the work that they did in the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the story! Stop the story! What do you mean by 'they'? I put the tub of toys in there, I put the dresser in there, 2 weeks ago I painted that room pink, I put little flowers on the walls, I fixed the window, I put new carpets in there, I brought in the crib, Sokka built the crib, so don't say 'they' worked on the room because all Katara did was sit on that rocking chair, which I don't know how it got in there, and told me where to put everything!" Aang yelled. "Ok, Ok, got it! Don't hit me with that anger management bat because I'm already sore from the other anger management bat hits today from my brother!"

Ok. She was was really amazed by the work that AANG did in the room. "Wow Aang, you did a great job in this room." Katara got up and hugged Aang who was dead beat on the floor from working on the room.

--That night--

Aang and Katara snuggled together in bed. "I love you." Katara said and Aang smiled. "I love you too." Then, they noticed their door started to open slowly. Aang got up, put on his underwear and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" Katara whispered to Aang. "I don't know." Aang slowly opened the door all the way and saw Sokka with the bat in his hand. "Sokka, go away! You're so embarrassing!" Katara yelled. "Not until this little mister puts some pants on! That's how you got pregnant in the first place!" Sokka said, staring at Aang. "And a shirt!" "Go away Sokka!" Aang yelled and airbended him back into his room, which was right across the hallway. "Good night Sokka." Aang said and closed and locked the door.

"He's so embarrassing!" Katara whispered to Aang. "I know, he is. But he loves you and is protecting you, I guess." Katara laughed. "Where was he when I got pregnant?" "He passed out when he walked into the room when we were... you know." Katara laughed again. "Oh yeah... that was funny and more embarrassing than this!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine...

--2 weeks later--

Aang was sitting in the kitchen when Sokka came in. "Where's Katara?" Sokka asked. "Sleeping... Suki?" "Kyoshi and Suki went to her mom's house for the weekend... Toph?" "I don't know. Not here, I know that." After that, Sokka sat down and the room was filled with silence. "So...." Sokka said. "So...." Aang said back. "Um... so... Katara... pregnant, huh?" Sokka said, trying to make small talk. "Yep... and you..." "Is scarred for life that is bigger than Zuko's." "Heh..." Aang looked at the table, trying to think of anything to change the subject before Sokka goes on but he was too late. "So... you know... we never got to talk about this... you know, when you got my sister pregnant, all I did was yell at you." Sokka said. Aang knew, right then and there, that Sokka wanted to talk about this for a long time. "Ok... then let's talk." Aang said, grabbing the anger management bat and the phone just incase he needed to call 9-1-1.

"Well all I want to know is if you really love my sister and your going to support her and the baby..." Sokka said. "Of course I am and I do! I love Katara with all my heart, that's why she ended up pregnant, and that's why I asked her to marry me! I love her, I'll always and I'll forever love her!"

"But that's not the point. You don't even have a job to support her or the baby!"

"Sokka, I'm looking for a job, Ok? It's hard to find a job that will allow 17 year old fathers-to-be to work. And don't worry about money. Me and Katara have a lot of money saved in the bank in 2 different accounts. Her account is for the wedding and medical bills for when she gives birth and there is about $6,000 in there and my account is to pay for the house and bills and anything Katara and the baby needs and that account has $1,000 in it. Sokka, for right now, we're Ok."

"So you and Katara are for real getting married?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. We are." Then the awkward silence came up again. "Well... I'm just glad you were the one who got her pregnant and not any other boy." Sokka said, standing up. "Um... thanks?..." Aang was confused. But then Katara came downstairs. "Hey sweetie!" Katara yelled and ran and gave Aang a hug and kiss on the cheek. What Aang didn't know was that she wasn't taking a nap. She was on the staircase listening to what he and Sokka were saying.

"Hey baby." Aang kissed back. Then they stared at Sokka. "Right... time to go before I throw up." Sokka left the couple alone. "Well I just want to let you know that I love you, will always love you and will forever love you." Katara said to Aang with a playful look on her face. "You were listening the whole time?!" Aang was shocked but then he started to giggle to himself. "Hahaha... yep pretty much." She kissed his forehead and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Aang asked. "Upstairs... coming?" Aang nodded his head and followed her upstairs to their room.

--At Wal-Mart--

"What about this?" Zuko had a blue baby shirt in his hand and showed Mai. "That's cute Zuko but... that's a boys' shirt. I don't want our little princess to wear a boys' shirt." Mai said looking through a bunch of baby clothes with Zuko. "Well, I don't know. I never had to shop for a baby before! I remember when we had Iroh Jr., you did all the clothes shopping!" Zuko pointed out. "True... um... just looked down this aisle, it's all baby girl clothes." Mai said, not looking up at him.

Zuko got sidetracted when he saw a box on the shelf.

"Hey Mai! Look at me!" Zuko shouted. Mai looked over to see her husband with breast pumps against his chest. "Zuko! Put that back in the box! You're embarrassing me!" Mai said, looking around to see if anybody else was in that aisle. Zuko laughed. "But it's fun!" "Do you even know what that's for, Zuko?" "No." Mai slapped her forehead. "It's for... oh nevermind... I'll tell you later, just put that thing away! Spirits, it's like watching over a 5 year old when it comes to you and public places!" Mai walked away from him. Zuko put it back in the box, still laughing, and looked back for more girls clothes.

--In Aang's and Katara's room--

"It's coming soon, Aang." Katara said, smiling. "Wrestle Mania?" Aang asked. "NO! The baby!" Katara looked away. "You know, that was my second guess if you didn't answer it for me!" Aang was fixing their bed and giggling to himself. "I'm going to take a bubble bath." Katara said. "Me too!" Aang said, dropping a pillow on the floor. "I'm sorry Aang but I'm pregnant, which means I'm fat, which means no, you may not see me naked and fat." Katara said, looking for her pajamas. "Please?" Aang begged. "I won't look, I promise!" Katara sighed. "Fine. I'll go get the bathtub ready." Katara left to the bathroom.

--At Wal-Mart--

"Come on, Zuko! It's been almost an hour and we barely found anything for the baby." Mai yelled over her shoulder while Zuko was looking at the videogames. "Fine. But when I get some extra money, I'm buying that sword game!" Mai sighed. "I can't believe I'm 5 months pregnant with your baby." Zuko laughed. "Well she's going to be spoiled rotten by me!" Zuko pointed to himself. "Oh no! Not another Azula in this world!" They both laughed.

"How about this shirt Zuko? It says 'Daddy's little girl' on it." Zuko smiled. "I want her to where that when she comes home in the hospital!" Zuko grabbed the shirt from her hands and threw it in the cart. "How about this one, Mai? It says 'I'm spoiled rotten'." They both laughed at how ironic it was for them to find that shirt. "Sure, Zuko." He put it in the cart. Mai was looking for baby bottle while Zuko was looking for more adorable baby shirts.

"Awww Mai, look at this one! It has a giraffe on it!" Mai laughed at how he said that. It seemed like Zuko was acting like he was having his very first child. He already did have a child, not a baby girl, but he did have a son. Mai looked at Zuko and saw how much he reminded her of her son. So cute, so brave, so strong and so adorable at times like this. She smiled and then bursted into tears. Zuko dropped the shirt he was holding. "Mai! Mai, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is the baby kicking hard again?" Mai shook her head and hugged Zuko tightly. He knew by a tight hug, it meant Iroh Jr. and he hugged her back. "Shhh... it's Ok." Zuko said softly, trying to calm her down since he hated seeing her like that and they were in public. Mai broke the hug and wiped her eyes, mascara all over her face. She smiled a little and rubbed her stomache, the baby kicking like crazy from the severe stress she was going through. "Come on, Mai. You should probably get off your feet. You've had a long day from cleaning, cooking and shopping. Let's go pay for the stuff and go home to get some rest." Zuko said softly in her ear. She nodded softly and headed towards a line to pay for their items.

--In the bathroom--

Moment later after Katara left, Aang entered into the bathroom. It was very warm and kind of foggy from the hot water that was running. He looked at the bathtub. The curtains were closed. Aang smiled and started to take off his clothes quietly so Katara wouldn't hear him. Once Aang was undressed, he opened the curtain to see Katara, relaxed in the huge bathtub. She didn't open her eyes but she knew he was there. "I waited for you." Katara said softly. Aang smiled and made his way into the bathtub. Katara sat up and saw her fiance in the tub right across from her.

"Hello." Aang said. "Hello." Katara replied back with a giggle. It was very silent, both looking around the place, thinking of something to say. "Um... the bath... very uh... bubbly." Aang said, finally. "Yeah... very clean..." Katara smiled at him and he returned the smile back. "So... since we know we are having a girl, what should we name her?" Aang asked. Katara wasn't sure. She never thought about thinking of names for her. She wanted something sweet and lovely for her but yet something that would remind her of her family. "I'm... not sure." "Well... what if we name her after your mother?" Aang asked. It was like he was reading her mind. Katara smiled and closed her eyes to remember her mother's face. Her smiled dropped when she couldn't find it. She opened her eyes and looked at Aang. "Ok... Kya." Aang smiled. "It's a beautiful name." "Yeah... it is. And it has a lot of memories with it too." Then the silence filled the room again.

Aang stood up a little and leaned over Katara. Katara could feel the warmth of Aang's body over her but she let herself relax into it. She let out a long breath then leaned in to give Aang a kiss on the cheek but she missed. He aimed for her neck and with that, Katara closed her eyes. She sometimes wished that the baby would be born so her and Aang could have more moments like this without such a large stomache in her way. She found it hard to do anything with her stomache but she loved it more than anything. She knew in 2 and a half months, their daughter would be brought to this world, with love and peace.

After a while, the water started to get cold and Katara suggested to get of the water. Katara waterbended the drips of water on her body off back into the tub and wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her large body. Aang put his towel on and came up behind Katara, gave another kiss on the neck and left the bathroom. He stopped when he walked out the door and looked at Katara. "I really can't wait." He said and walked into his room. Katara smiled and followed him back into their safe, secure, warm room and closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten...

--2 weeks later--

"Lamaze class! I can't wait!" Katara said, packing her stuff into a bookbag. Aang has never seen Katara this happy in her pregnancy other than that time he brought her home Taco Bell. Aang was excited but not as excited as she was. He didn't really know what to feel walking into a room with a bunch of pregnant women but he promised Katara that he would stick by her side no matter what.

"Aang? Are you ready?" Katara asked. "Yes, I am." Aang picked up the bookbag that Katara packed and headed out the door.

--Lamaze Class--

Katara and Aang walked into the room. They saw at least 8 pregnant women and their husbands. "People like getting busy around here, don't they?" Aang asked silently and Katara laughed. "Let's lay our stuff over there, Aang." Katara pointed to an empty spot and ran to it. Aang dragged his feet and followed her.

"Welcome. I'm the Lamaze class teacher, Ms. Kare, you must be Katara." She shook Katara's hand and she smiled. "Yes, I am. And this is Aang." "Oh, you must be her husband." "Fiance." "Oh... well welcome Aang to Lamaze class and just make yourself comfortable. Class will start in about 10 minutes." Aang sighed. Nothing he could do could make him less uncomfortable than he is right now. He didn't know why he was so uncomfortable. He has been around lots of pregnant women before and never once felt the urge to leave. Was it because he didn't know what to do or could it be something else. He wanted to pick up his feet and leave. He wanted to so bad but when he looked down at his beautiful fiance, his feet stuck to the ground. He couldn't leave her, the baby, everything right now. It was meant a lot to Katara and the baby for him to be there. He knelt by Katara and hugged her.

"Ok now everyone. Welcome to Lamaze class. My name is but you guess can call me Korsa. Now let's get started on what we will be learning here today. Today we are going to learn some ways on how to breathe during birth, we have some birthing tapes to watch to see what it's like to give birth, practicing how to take care of your baby with the baby dolls and find out what makes yourself relax." Aang looked around. Food tables, pregnant ladies and their husbands, and Katara on his right. Her head rested on his shoulder; Aang put his arm around her and smiled.

--Back at home--

"I can't believe my baby sister is at lamaze class!" Sokka said, looking at Suki who was playing with Kyoshi. She giggled. "Aww... is she finally growing up to fast?" Suki teased. "Yes! She is! I mean it seemed like yesterday, she was going to kindergarden class, now she's at lamaze class, having a baby soon." Sokka sighed and looked at his feet. Suki hugged Sokka and he smiled to see his daughter on the floor playing with her toys. Then he looked at Suki's stomache, which was starting to sprout. Sokka put his hand on her stomache. "And soon, we'll be having another baby." Suki said and kiss his neck. "Yeah.. we are, aren't we?" Suki closed her eyes and rested her head on Sokka's shoulder. He kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes again and they both stared at Kyoshi. At that moment, Toph walked in.

"Hey guys, what's- oh sorry, family moment. I'll just be upstairs." Toph snuck out of the living room. Suki remembered her talk with Toph a month ago when she was washing the dishes and she frowned a little. She never had a problem with knowing that Toph used to like Sokka, or could still like him, but now it seemed to bother her more than ever. She wasn't sure if it's because she was jealous or it's because she was 4 months and very paranoid.

"Sokka can I tell you something but you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Suki asked. She had to get it off her chest and tell Sokka. "Sure anything! What's up?"

--Lamaze Class--

"Now men, relax your women as if you were to relax them in the deliver room." Korsa said. Aang rubbed Katara's shoulders while she was doing her deep breathing exercises like every other woman in the room. "You're doing great, Katara." Aang whispered into her ears. She nodded and continued her breathing.

"Ok women, you can stop the deep breathing exercises now." Katara stopped and was panting a little. Aang leaned over and kissed her cheek. "If this was the real deal, we would hear a little baby cry." Aang said, smiling at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes. She seemed so clausterphobic when she was breathing like that. Aang seemed really comfortable now when class started. He felt like all the other men. Practicing just as hard as the women. Aang looked back at Katara who looked like she was in pain.

"Katara, are you Ok?" Aang asked, very concerned. "Yeah, she's kicking. Really hard." Aang rubbed her big 7-month pregnant belly and couldn't be happier to share this moment with her. "I love you Katara." He kissed her cheek. "I love you too Aang."

--Back at the House--

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Are you serious, Suki?" Suki nodded. Sokka fell off the couch from laughing. "It's not funny, Sokka. She could still like you!" "Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you're jealous? Of Toph?" Sokka laughed even harder. Kyoshi crawled up to Sokka and pulled his hair. "OW! Ok Kyoshi! Bad! Don't pull daddy's hair!" He stopped his laughter and was now punishing his daughter. Kyoshi started to cry. "Sokka!" Suki went over to Kyoshi and picked her up. "What? I didn't even hit her! All I did was yell." "Aww... it's Ok. Mommy's here, sweetie." Suki rocked her back and forth slowly and in minute Kyoshi stopped crying and was calmed down.

"Sokka. You need to be more careful when it comes to yelling at Kyoshi. She's very sensitive." "But I- oh forget it!" Sokka walked upstairs.

--Lamaze Class--

Aang and Katara were practicing on how to change diapers. Katara didn't need any practice considering she used to watch her neice all the time and had to change A LOT of really dirty diapers. Aang, on the other hand, could use the practice. Aang promised Katara he would take his share of raising Kya, not like Sokka who just handed Kyoshi to Suki everytime she cried at night.

But then, something hit Aang. It was that same uncomfortable feeling he had when he first walked in there. He was surrounded by married couples. Then it hit him again. He finally realized what was bothering him. His face turned red, he even tried hiding himself in his shirt.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked and she stopped changing the diaper on the doll. "Uh... I feel... so uncomfortable..." Aang said, his face getting redder. "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? I mean like if I just kept myself in my pants until we got married, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Katara was getting confused and hurt. It seemed like she just got punched in the heart. It seemed like Aang didn't even want the baby.

"Aang... are you saying that... you don't want his baby?" "NO! NO! I love this baby. And I love you, what I'm saying is, is that we are the only couple here who isn't married. I feel... embarrassed, you know, like everyone now knows that we did the deed before marriage. And some people might think that we're getting married only because you're pregnant... not because we love each other." Katara was understanding what he meant and to think about it like that, her face turned a little pinkish, too. She gave Aang a hug. "I love you, Aang. I want to get married with you and have a lot of experiences like this with you! I don't care what everyone else might think or have an opinion about. All I care is that I'm here... with you." Katara kissed him and they heard a lot of "Awww!" in the background. They turned around to see everyone staring at them. Their faces were extremely red but they smiled anyways and everyone got back to what they were doing.

--That night in Suki's and Sokka's room--

"Suki... I'm sorry for yelling at Kyoshi." Sokka said, as they were laying together in their bed. "It's Ok Sokka. I forgive you. And Kyoshi does too." They both looked over at Kyoshi crib to hear a very faint snore. "I love you, Sokka." Suki said. Sokka rolled her over onto her back, got on top off her and kiss her down her neck. "I love you more." Sokka said finally. Suki giggled. "That's not possible... unless... there was a way you can prove it?" Sokka got up, put his bathrobe on and picked up Kyoshi very quietly and put her into the new baby's room that Katara and Aang said it was Ok for Kyoshi to borrow sometime until the baby was born. He then walked back into his room and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and got back on top of Suki and kissed her neck again.

"Is that your way of proving it? By putting our daughter into Kya's room?" Suki asked, giggling. "Nope." Sokka then pulled the covers over him and Suki.

--Katara's and Aang's room--

It was like any ordinary night in that room. They snuggled together nakedly and talked about their future. "2 more months... the clock seems to tick so slow!" Katara said to Aang who was snuggling all over Katara. "Yep." Then all of a sudden they heard a noise. "What's that noise?" Katara asked. Aang got up and walked to the door, having nothing but his socks on. He pressed his ear against the door and had a disgusted look on his face. "What?" Katara asked. "You don't even want to know!" Aang said running back to the bed. Katara then got the hint and then put her pillow over her face. "This is going to be a loooong night." Aang laughed, kissed her cheek, turned around and finally, after about 5 minutes, he went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

-3 weeks later-

"I think that should go over there." Katara pointed at the opposite corner of the wall. Katara was throwing her very first baby shower of her own. Aang was helping her put up the decorations, Sokka and Zuko lifted the couch and living room table out of the way, Mai was getting the grill ready to grill burgers and hotdogs outside, and Suki was out getting the cake they ordered. Everything was going smoothly.

"Hey! Where's Toph?" Aang asked. "She's getting me a present." Katara said very excited. "Oh spirits, she's going to get you something ridiculous, I know it!" Zuko shouted and got excited.

Within 2 hours, everyone was there. Ty lee, Azula, Meng, Onji, Suki, Mai, her dad, her grandmother, Master Pakku, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Zuko. She was very happy to see that everyone she invited was there. All the guys went in to the kitchen while all the girls went into the living room. "Oh my grandbaby is having a baby!" Her grandmother hugged her and kissed her cheek. Katara smiled. After eating, talking, laughing, and having a great time, it was gift time!

"I wanna see what Toph got her." Zuko said to Aang and laughed. The guys walked into the living room just in time to give off their gifts for Katara.

"Here you go sweetie, congradulations." Her dad kissed her forehead and handed her a present. Katara read the card out loud. "To my precious daughter and her fiance. May many memories be with you for your new family." Katara smiled and opened the box. Inside was a baby recieving blanket. "It was your recieving blanket when you came home from the hospital. I thought you might wanted it for your daughter." Her dad said. Katara smiled. "Thanks dad. She will definately come home in this blanket." Next, it was Sokka's turn. "Here you go, little sis. Thought you might like it." She opened it up to see a newborn baby t-shirt that said 'I love my uncle'. "Um... thanks Sokka. It's very, uh, thoughtful of you." Katara put it on the floor next to her dad's present. Mai handed her present to her next. "We were shopping a couple of weeks again and Zuko put 2 of the same shirts into the cart by accident so we gave it to you." Katara opened it up to see a shirt that says 'Daddy's little girl'. "Aww..." Katara showed the shirt to Aang and he smiled. "It's cute." Aang said. She put the shirt onto the pile.

Toph handed her a present. "From me." Zuko smiled and couldn't wait to see what it was. She opened it, read the note, read the box and she froze. Her face turned beat red and she quickly put it in the pile. "What was it?" Zuko asked. Katara sighed and read the note. "Dear Katara and Aang. You guess might need these later on - Toph." She then picked up the box and showed Aang, who then smiled and his face turned just as red. Toph hit the ground laughing. Zuko grabbed it out of her hand. "Condoms?" Zuko then bursted into laughter. Mai quickly saw how upset Katara was that she pulled a prank on her like that on her baby shower and slapped Zuko. "Don't laugh! That's not funny." Zuko looked back at Katara. "Sorry Katara." He handed her the box back. "Yeah..." Katara took a deep breath and went on opening her presents. More baby clothes, baby bottles, pacifiers, and a breast pump which was from Zuko. "Uh... thanks Zuko?... Is this another prank?" "No, even ask Mai." Mai shook her head and slapped her forehead.

"Thank you everyone for the kind and uh... some unusual presents." Katara said. "Nah uh! There is still one more present." Aang said. He then walked into the hallway and came back with something big, but kept it behind his back. "Close your eyes, baby." She did what she was told. She felt something heavy on her lap and she opened her eyes. She saw a beautiful light pink carseat that she wanted to get really badly for her daughter but couldn't. "Oh my spirits, Aang! It's the carseat I wanted to get! Thank you so much!" She hugged Aang and put the carseat next to her enormous pile of baby stuff.

Everyone started to talk to each other about their present they gave her, how much they paid for it, where they got it from and was having a good time.

"Ow..." Katara said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Aang rushed over to Katara. "Are you Ok? Is she kicking again?" "No and no. I don't know. I'm getting really bad pains and feelings in my side." "Maybe she's moving." Mai said. "Nope." Toph said as she put her hand on her stomache to feel a vibration. "Actually, her head is toward the bottom. That's not suppose to happen until the 9th month arrives or..." "Or what?" Aang asked. "Early labor." "So, she's going into labor?" Aang's eyes got really wide. "Pretty much." Toph let go of her stomache. "What do you think Katara?" Sokka asked. "I don't know. But it really hurts and it's hard to breathe. Wait... now it stopped." "Sokka, get a stopwatch and time the pains. I think she's contracting." Her dad said. "Contracting?" Katara gulped. She didn't want to have the baby yet, not being almost 8 months through that is. But there it was again.

"Ow..." Sokka stopped the watch. "2 minutes." "Come on, we got to get you to the hospital." Aang said, getting her out of her seat. When he got her off the seat, a puddle of water fell on the floor. "GAH! I think your water broke, Katara!... Zuko, grab her diaperbag in the hallway, the recieving blanket and the carseat and bring it out to the car." Aang said. "Aye, Aye, captain." Zuko saluted him and rushed to get the things while Mai helped him. "Come on, Katara. It's time for Kya to come to the world." Aang said, getting her outside and into the car. Katara was doing the deep breathing exercises like in lamaze class. Aang put Katara in the backseat to be safe and had Suki and Mai sit back there with her, since they experienced childbirth before. Sokka got into the front seat after helping Zuko put all the stuff into the trunk. Katara's and Sokka's dad got into his car and already drove off to the hospital, promising to meet up with them when they get there. Toph and Zuko went with him.

"Relax Katara. Everything's going to be Ok." Aang said, pulling out of the driveway. Katara just ignored him and continued her deep breathing.

-At the hospital-

"Yep, she is definately into early labor." The doctor said to Katara and everyone else. "OW!" Katara screamed. Aang grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "I'll be back her in a little bit to see how far she's dialated." The doctor then left.

"Aang, it looks like little Kya is coming early." Katara said inbetween heavy breaths. "Yeah..." Aang kissed her forehead and sat in a chair next to her bed. Katara's father walked into the door. "Sorry we're late. Stuck in traffic. So what's going on?" "She's definately in labor." Sokka said. "Oh, my baby!" Her father come up to her and hugged her. "Soon, you'll be having a beautiful daughter of your own." He kissed her forehead. Toph walked over to Katara and put her hand on her stomache. "6 centimeters." She said and smiled. "6?" Katara threw her head back onto her pillow.

In a half hour the doctor came back in to see how Katara was doing. "Ok, everyone except the mommy and daddy please move away from the bed so I can see how everything's doing." He then pulled a curtain so no one could see.

"What do you think's going on?" Sokka asked. "I'm not sure." Suki said, holding sleepy Kyoshi in her arms. The curtain than opened. "9 centimeters. She'll be pushing in about 10 minutes to be exact." Aang pulled Katara's hair back into a ponytail since her arms were too sore to move. "10 minutes..." Katara repeated softly.

The clock was ticking slow. The 10 minutes seemed to take forever. "Aang... incase something happens... to me... I just want you to know that I love you sooo much and I want you to take very good care of the baby for me." Katara said softly in his ear. Aang smiled lightly. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise you!" He kissed her hand. "And I love you too."

"You're a strong girl Katara. You'll get through this. I know you will." Hakoda said. Katara smiled lightly and closed her eyes. "OOOW!" Katara grabbed her stomache again. "WILL SOMEONE GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME?" Katara screamed.

When the 10 minutes was up, a doctor and his nurse came in the room. "Two people can only be in the room with her while she delivers." The nurse said. Aang stood by Katara. "That would be me." Katara looked around. "Suki." Suki handed Kyoshi to Sokka and walked over to Katara on the other side. Everyone else walked out to the waiting room.

-An hour later in the waiting room-

"What do you think is going on now?" Sokka asked. "You've been in a delivery room before with Suki." His father said back. Sokka sighed and held Kyoshi, who was already fast asleep. Mai was rubbing her stomache, feeling her baby kick. "Zuko, she's kicking again." Zuko put his hand on her stomache and smiled. Toph was sitting next to Sokka. "Is she doing Ok?" Sokka asked. Toph stood up, put her hand on the door and smiled. "She's going great. All those birthing classes really paid off." She said and walked back to her seat.

-In the delivery room-

"Ok Katara, just one more big push and the baby should be out." The doctor said. Katara's face was dripping with sweat. She was breathing heavily and grasping Aang's and Suki's hands really hard. "3-2-1 push!" Katara pushed and within seconds they heard a faint cry. "It's a healthy baby girl." Katara threw her head back onto her pillow again. Aang and Suki both kissed her on the forehead. Within a couple of minutes, the doctor handed Katara her baby.

Katara looked at her. She was very tiny and very light. "She's beautiful." Suki said. "She looks just like her mother." Aang said and smiled at Katara. She had dark brown hair and dark skin. She opened her eyes a little bit. Her eyes were gray like Aang's. Katara began to cry. Suki walked out of the room to tell everyone about the baby. "She's... she's so beautiful." Katara said and couldn't believe such a beautiful baby was in her arms already. Aang pulled Katara's loose hairs back. Hakoda and Sokka both came in.

Hakoda put his hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang was frightened that he was going to yell at him for getting his daughter pregnant but instead and smiled at him. "Thank you Aang, for helping so much with Katara." "I tried my best." Aang shrugged and walked back to Katara.

"She's so little." Sokka said. "Can I hold her?" Hakoda asked. "Of course dad." Katara slowly handed her father the baby. "Hey there, baby girl." Her father said to Kya. Katara giggled a little. Aang helped Katara sit up a little more. Katara didn't know why but this moment reminded her of when she found out she was pregnant.

-Flashback-

"Oh my god..." Katara runs around. "What's wrong?" Aang asked and Katara handed him a box. "A pregnancy test? But why do you- Katara are you pregnant?" "I don't know. But I think I am. I haven't started my period in the past 2 months and I've been vomiting every morning. Aang, I don't know what to do!" "Ok, Katara, calm down. Everything's going to be Ok." "No it's not! What if I really am pregnant? What am I going to do? Oh my god, how will I tell my dad... how will I tell Sokka?" Aang grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly as she began to cry. "I promise... if you really are pregnant, I will be with you every step of the way! Just don't worry. Go take the test and in 10 minutes, we'll find out if you really are pregnant." Katara nodded and went into the bathroom.

She came out 2 minutes later. "This thing takes forever!" Katara complained while she kept shaking it. Aang laughed. "It's not funny Aang. I could really be pregnant right now!" Aang stopped and stared back at his feet. In 10 minutes, a little pink plus sign came on the small screen. "Oh my god..." "What?" Aang looked at the test. "I'm pregnant!" Just then, Sokka came into the room. "You're what?" Katara gulped. "I'm... pregnant..." Katara said and hid behind Aang, looking at the rage in Sokka's eyes. "WHAT? How did this happen?" "You know how it happens, you have a daughter Sokka." Aang said. "Shut your mouth! I don't even want to think about what you and Katara did!" Sokka then stomped out of the room and came back with the anger management bat. "YOU-GOT-MY-SISTER-PREGNANT!" Sokka yelled while beating Aang with the bat. "Sokka! Stop it!" Suki said as she came into the room. "What's going on?" "He got Katara pregnant!" "You're pregnant?" Suki asked. Katara nodded. "Oh my god." She looked at Aang. "OH MY GOD!" She then walked out of the room. Sokka shook his head and walked downstairs. "We'll definately talk about this later."

An hour later, Katara was on the phone with her dad. "Hi dad... so guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
There was a long pause. "Hello...?"  
"YOU'RE PREGANT?"  
"Um... yeah... it's Aang's baby."  
"Ok... I need to go to sleep because now I have a headache. I will talk to you later."  
"Bye dad." She hung up the phone then she banged her head against the wall. Aang grabbed her. "Stop it Katara! You're gonna give yourself brain damage." "Why not? Sokka hates me, Suki is disgusted with me, and my dad doesn't even want to talk to me!" She started crying again. Aang hugged her tightly until he saw Sokka eyeing him around the corner, then Aang let go. "Look Katara, right now, it's hard for them to think about it. Maybe this is their way of handling it. Katara you know, no matter what happens, I love you." Katara nodded. "I love you too Aang." Aang hugged her again and stuck his tongue out at Sokka who shook his head and walked off.

-Flashback Ended-

Katara smiled as she remembered how much Sokka hated Aang at that moment but now, Sokka looks like he can control himself. Aang put his arm around Katara's head and she looked up at him.

"Ok everyone except for Aang please exit the room for a while. Katara and the baby needs to rest." The nurse said. Hakoda handed the baby to Aang and him and Sokka left the room.

They were finally alone at last with their daughter. Aang sat on the side of the bed next to Katara. "Welcome Kya, to the world. I'm your daddy." Aang said to Kya. "And I'm your mommy." Katara said. Kya yawned and fell back to sleep. Aang put her into the small baby hospital bed and kissed her forehead. Then he moved the baby bed next to Katara's bed. Aang then laid next to Katara on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he kissed her neck. Then silence filled the air. "I told you nothing was going to happen to you." Katara smiled and drifted off to sleep with her baby on her right side sleeping and her fiance on her left who couldn't sleep. She finally felt more peaceful than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve...

-3 days later-

"Welcome home, Kya." Aang said, carrying the carseat inside the house. Katara slowly followed him. "This house... is so clean... who cleaned it?" Katara asked and she looked at Sokka. "I did." "Aww Sokka!" Katara hugged Sokka and followed Aang into the living room. There in the living room was the baby's bassinet already set up, floors clean, and all the furniture moved back to its place. "Sokka! How did you do all this?" Aang asked. "Well, Zuko helped me too." "I'm gonna have to call him later and thank him." Katara said.

Katara and Aang sat down on the couch and put the carseat on the floor. They removed the blanket on the top of the carseat and saw Kya. Her skin color lightened up within the past couple of days. Katara smiled and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. She then picked up Kya out of her carseat and held her close. Tears ran down her face. She never imagined the day that she would have her first baby would be so soon. Aang put his arm around her and smiled. "I love you." Aang said. "I love you too, Aang." They kissed and looked at Kya. "And we love you too sweetie!" Katara kissed her daughter's cheek and Aang kissed the opposite one.

-Later in the day-

Aang put Kya in her crib for her to nap. He then turned on the baby monitor and took the other one to put in his room. "I love you Kya." Aang said before he left. He walked into his room. When he opened the door, he realized that Katara wasn't in there. He walked out and saw that the bathroom door was closed. Aang knocked on the door. "Katara?" "Come in, Aang." He opened the door. Katara was laying in the bathtub, soothing herself for the pain she was in. Aang plugged in the baby monitor and turned it on. He got undressed and made his way into the bathtub slowly. He looked at Katara, his daughter was so beautiful just like her. "Where is she?" Katara asked. "Sleeping in her crib. I put the baby monitor on that way we can hear her if she wakes up." Then silence filled the air. Neither of them moved, talked or made a noise.

Finally Aang got up and made his way through the water and sat down next to Katara. Her face turned red a little bit but then she rested her head on his shoulder. So much has gone on this past week and everything was rushing through her head. Emotions, stress, thoughts about her baby, Aang, the family, and so much pain from giving birth. She found that the bathtub was the only place for her to relax.

Aang started to kiss her neck. "Aang... stop..." But he kept going. "Aang... cut it out..." He stopped for a second then started kissing her lips. But right at that moment they heard a cry on the baby monitor. Aang sighed. "I'll go get her." Katara stood up slowly but Aang grabbed her shoulder. "No, you relax, let me go take care of her." "But Aang, I don't think that-" "Katara, I can take care of my baby." He then grabbed a towel, wrapped it around him and left the bathroom. Katara sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax again. In a couple minutes, Aang brought Kya into the bathroom who was crying very loud. "I don't think I can feed her." He shouted, trying to be louder than her cry and Katara giggled. "I tried telling you. Go ahead and take her to her room, I'll be there in a minute."

-Downstairs-

Sokka and Zuko were playing videogames. "I think you guys should turn the sound down." Suki said. "Why?" Zuko asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Because, there is a newborn baby upstairs and she might be sleeping and we don't want to wake her up." Toph said. "Aang, Katara and Kya have all been upstairs for about an hour, if they're sleeping, I'm pretty sure they would of woken up by now from the noise." Sokka said. "That's not the point. You guys should have more respect for them! Damn it you guys, Katara and Aang just had a baby!" Mai said; Sokka sighed and turned down the TV. "Thank you!" Aang shouted from upstairs while the girls laughed at Zuko and Sokka whose faces were red from embarrassment.

-Back upstairs-

Katara walked into the baby's room from taking her bath and was ready to feed Kya. Aang just stood there, watching her. "Um... do you mind?" Katara asked. "Nope. Not at all." Katara pointed at the door and Aang got the picture. He dragged himself out the door. After sitting in the hallway for about 25 minutes, Katara called Aang back in. "Took you long enough." Aang said as he entered the room. But then he realized why it took so long. Katara gave Kya a diaper change and gotten her to sleep. Aang smiled at Katara who was rocking Kya in the rocking chair. "You're such a great mom." Aang said and Katara blushed a little. "Thank you Aang. You're a great dad too."

Katara stood up with Kya in her arms and Aang walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around Katara and they both looked at Kya. Aang snuggled his head into Katara's hair a little and his nose was playing with her ear. This was the best feeling Katara had this week other than becoming a mother. There they were; mother, father, and daughter all huddled together as if they were getting ready for a family portrait. But then they saw a flash. They looked at the door and saw Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Zuko as they took a picture on Toph's digital camara.

"You guys!" Katara shouted quietly, putting Kya gently into her crib so she wouldn't wake up from her peaceful sleep. "What are you guys doing up here? I thought you guys were busy playing videogames. And yes Zuko, they were loud." Zuko face turned a little red when Katara said that. "We just wanted to see how the new mommy and daddy are doing. Looks like you guys are doing great." Suki said. Katara had a light smile on her face and sat down in the rocking chair. Her face then changed from a light smile to a painful reaction. "Ow..." Katara said. They all looked at her. "Are you Ok, Katara?" Sokka asked. "Don't worry. It's very painful for a while after giving birth, even ask Mai. If she keeps getting these pains, make sure she gets a pain killer." Suki said.

It seemed like everyone just realized how much Katara's stomache went down. It was just a small lump, a lot smaller than Suki's 5 month pregnant stomache that was bulging out. "That nightgown is so big and stretched out, Katara." Mai said and Katara shrugged. "I find it very comfortable, Mai."

"Well, I'm ordering pizza considering everyone is too tired to make anything to eat." Sokka said. "Yeah but you're not too tired to play very loud videogames all day." Toph said and everyone laughed. "Ok, we should probably go downstairs before the baby wakes up again." Aang said, shoving everyone out of the Kya's room. Aang grabbed the baby monitor out of the bathroom and brought it downstairs.

Aang came down and sat on the reclining chair. Katara got off the couch and sat on his lap. "Hey! You're a lot lighter now! I don't feel so squished when you sit on me anymore." Aang said. Katara's face turned red. "Thanks for saying that I was fat..." She said quietly. "No! No! It's a compliment, Katara!" "I know... I'm just messing with you." Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Aang wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Sokka coughed. "You do realize that I'm her older brother, right?" "Yes, and you do realize her fiance right?" "Toshay..." Sokka said quietly and everyone laughed. Then they heard the baby cry. "Well... I better go see what she's crying about now." Katara said getting up. "Be right back." Aang said. "But Aang... it only takes one parent to go see what the baby's crying about." Sokka said. "I know, but I like to watch Katara breastfeed." Aang said only to get Sokka mad. Sokka's face turned red and he slowly grabbed the anger management bat from behind the couch. "Sokka! How many times do I have to tell you to throw that thing away!" Suki yelled. "No! I need it incase he gets Katara pregnant again. Then I'm gonna kill him with it." "You're gonna kill him with a foam bat?" Toph asked. "Yes... I'm just gonna have to hit him harder than I did before!"

-Upstairs-

"Everything Ok, Katara?" Aang asked as he walked into the Kya's room. "NO! I don't know why she's crying! Where's the off button on this thing!" Aang laughed. "Hand her to me." Katara handed Kya to Aang and immedately she stopped crying. "How did you do that?" "You have to be very calm when you hold her Katara." Aang said. "They can smell fear!" Katara laughed. "I guess so... let's bring her downstairs. If she keeps crying every 15 minutes, I'm gonna be exhausted in a half hour." "Ok."

-Downstairs-

In a couple minutes, Katara and Aang came down with Kya. "Oh, you brought Kya down?" Mai asked. "Yeah, I'm not going to be running up there every 15 minutes." Aang laid Kya in the bassinet and put the bassinet right next to the reclining chair. Every 5 seconds, Katara kept looking in the bassinet. "Katara, she's fine. She's not going anywhere." Aang said. "I know, but she's my first baby. Of course I'm going to worry even when she's right next to me."

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. "Pizza's here!" Toph yelled. Katara grabbed the money on the table and went to the go get the pizza. "Hi. That will be $21.95" He handed her the pizza and she handed him the money. "You know, you're really pretty." The pizza man was hitting on Katara. "Please... I just had a baby." Katara then slammed the door in his face and went into the living room with the pizza. Aang heard what was going on. "What was that all about?" Aang asked. "Some loser trying to hit on me." "What did you do?" "Told him I just had a baby and slammed the door in his face." Sokka started laughing, grabbing a piece of pizza. "That's my sis!"

They all started eating pizza and Zuko took out some champagne, sparkling apple juice and wine glasses from the kitchen and brought them into the living room. He popped it open and poured 5 glasses of champagne and poured 2 glasses of sparkling apple juice for Mai and Suki. "Aren't we a little underage to be drinking champagne?" Toph asked. "Who cares. One glass isn't going to hurt." Sokka said. Everyone grabbed a glass. "Cheers to Katara, Aang and the new baby, Kya!" Zuko said. "Cheers!" Everyone said and took a sip. "I love you." Katara said. "I love you too." They kissed and everyone "Awww" them. Katara looked into the bassinet and picked up Kya. Kya's eyes were open and she was smiling. "Look at her, she's so happy." Suki said. "Yeah she is... so are we." Katara said. Sokka picked up Kyoshi from the ground and put her on his lap. "Daddy." Kyoshi said. Sokka choked on his champagne. "She just said daddy! That's her first word!" Suki took Kyoshi off his lap. "Say mommy." "Daddy." Everyone laughed. "She's such a daddy's little girl." Suki said.

-That Night-

Katara walked into her room. "Where's Kya?" "I got her to sleep... new nightgown?" "Yeah, Suki bought it for me... you like it?" "Of course, it's sexy on you." "Thanks...?" Katara walked over to the bed and leaned over Aang. "It feels so good being in my bed again." "Yeah, me too." Katara moved and laid on top of Aang. "I'm so happy, Aang." Aang kissed her head. "Me too." Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet, so... perfect to Katara and she was loving every moment of. "WAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard on the baby monitor. Katara sighed. "I'll be right back. She's hungry." "How do you know?" Katara looked down. "I can tell." Aang giggled and Katara left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen...

-1 week later-

"Hey sweetie." Katara said as she walked into the living room watching Aang hold Kya. "Hey. What are you doing?" Aang moved over a little so Katara could sit next to him and Kya. "Oh nothing, just the usual mommy stuff... cleaning her clothes." Aang laughed. "Well, she's our little angel and our little angel needs clean clothes." "Aren't I your little angel too? Don't I need my clothes done?" "Ha-ha don't push it Katara!" Katara smiled and then picked up Kya out of Aang's arms. "I'm going to give Kya a sponge bath. Coming?" "Sure."

-In the kitchen-

"You ready Suki?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, where's Toph?" Just then, Toph walked into the kitchen. "There you are! Thanks for offering to watch Kyoshi while we have our ultersound today." Suki said. "No problem. I have to help somehow around her and since Katara and Aang just had the baby, they can't watch Kyoshi. So yeah, I got her this time!" Toph said super fast. Sokka tilted his head out of confusion. "Uh yeah, what you just said. Anyways, there is a jar of baby food in the cabnet but she just ate a little bit ago so she might not be hungry anytime soon. And just keep her in the living room so she isn't running all around house. Oh, and NO talking on the phone while watching her. If she takes a nap, then yes you can talk on the phone but if she's up, no!" Sokka explained. "Alright, dad! Anything else?" Suki giggled. "No there isn't. And I go by 'Your majesty'." "Don't push it!" Toph picked up Kyoshi and left for the living room. "Let's go Suki, we're going to be late." Sokka said, pushing Suki out the door.

-In the waiting room-

"So... we're back here again." Sokka said as he crossed his arms. Suki rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah." Sokka looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Maybe... this is just a thought... maybe we should, you know, move out of Katara's and Aang's place." Suki lifted her head. "Why?" "You know, we're married. And we're having our second baby. We are a growing family and I don't think we should still be living with my sister. And besides, they're getting married soon and and they have a baby and they are a growing family too. They might want their space." "Sokka, I think if they wanted their space, they would of told us to move out by now. We've been living there since our house burned down 1 and a half years ago." "I don't know. I just think we should." "Well, I think we should talk about it later. Besides, I'm in no condition to being moving into another house, babe. We'll discuss this later." Sokka sighed. "Fine."

-Back at the house-

Toph was playing with Kyoshi on the living room floor when she heard the doorbell ring. "Toph, can you get that? We're kind of busy!" Aang yelled from upstairs. Toph sighed and opened the door. "Teo?" "Listen, can I talk to you just for a minute." "Why?" "Because, I just need to." "Well, I'm watching Kyoshi right now, and Aang and Katara are busy spongebathing Kya." "Kya?" "Katara had the baby last week. Look, it's just a bad time to talk. Just call me later." "No, I need to talk to you now!" "Well, make it quick." Toph crossed her arms and led Teo into the living room where Kyoshi was playing with her toys.

"What do you want?" "I just want to say that I'm very sorry for breaking up with you! I was stupid and not thinking and I want you back!" "Teo... I don't know..." "Please? Come on, you know I love you and I know you love me!" "You hurt me Teo, I don't know if I can take you back from hurting me like that!" "Toph, I'm sorry! You know I am! And I would die for you! Please... take me back!" "Ok... just get out of here, I think Katara and Aang are coming down now." "Thank you Toph." Teo kissed Toph on the forehead and walked out the door. Toph sighed then looked at Kyoshi. "Do you think it was a good idea to take him back, Kyoshi?" Kyoshi tilted her and then went back to playing with her toys. "Yeah, I thought so."

-Back at the hospital-

Suki laid down the hospital bed and the ultersound technician put the blue goo stuff on her stomache. "And there's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?" "Yes!" Sokka said. "Ok... it's a boy." "A BOY!" Sokka started jumping around. "Our first son! He's absolutely beautiful!" Suki said. "And he's an earthbender." The doctor said. When Sokka heard that, he tripped over his foot and fell of the floor. His head popped up. "An earthbender?" "Yep." "Thank's so awesome! Whoo!" Sokka then starting dancing around again, only to trip and fall over a stool. "Are you Ok?" Suki asked. Sokka rose his hand. "I'm Ok... ow..."

-Aang and Katara's room-

"Oh spirits, I'm all wet now." Aang said looking for a towel. "Get used to it Aang." Katara said, drying off Kya. "Hey what's this?" Aang said looking at a necklace on Katara's dresser. "Oh that's my betrothal necklace you gave me. I took it off so Kya won't get it wet." Aang took it and put it on Katara. "Thanks." Then Aang started kissing her neck. "Aang stop it!" "Why?" "What do you mean why? The baby's right here." "Well it only takes a couple minutes." "NO! I'm not doing that! At least not when the baby's around." "Well put her in her room for a few minutes." "NO!" Aang walked back over to his dresser and took the box of condoms. "But I got condoms this time." Katara sighed. "Fine if you want to go at it, I'll be right back." "Where you going?" "To put Kya down for a nap." "But that will take forever! And Sokka's almost home!" "I don't see why you can't wait until tonight! Or at least our hunnymoon. Oh! Speaking of weddings, Mai and Suki are taking me later to find a wedding dress! I can't wait!" "That's great Katara. Now you got 5 minutes." "Until what?" "What do you mean until what?" "Oh shut up Aang!" Katara walked out. "Just wait until tonight." Then she slammed the door closed. Aang laughed, put his arms behind his head and laid down on the bed. "Oh yeah, she so wants me!"

-An hour later at the bridal store-

"Yep, we are finally having a boy." Suki said as she and Mai were waiting on Katara to try on her dress. "That's great. Did you guys think of any names yet?" "Not really. Oh and get this! He's an earthbender." Katara peeked out of the dresser room. "An earthbender?" "Yeah, that's what the doctor said."

After a couple minutes, Katara came out of the dressing room with a long wedding dress on. It was white, lowcut and sleeveless with diamonds and pearls all over it. "How do I look? Do you think Aang will love it?" "Girl, with the wedding dress, Aang won't be able to keep his eyes in his head." Suki said and they all started laughing. A lady who worked at the bridal store came by. "Are you interested into buying that dress?" "Yes I am. How much is it?" "$3,000." "$3,000? Forget it. I don't have that kind of money." "Wait a minute, is that your betrothal necklace?" "Yeah..." "Those carvings are very unfamiliar than what I see everyday. Who are you marrying?" "Aang..." "You're marrying the Avatar?" Just then the store got quiet and everyone stared at Katara. "Uh... yeah... I am..." "You know what? You can have that wedding dress for free." "What? I can?" Katara almost fainted. "Yes! You can and you can have this beautiful wedding vail with it too. It's covered in diamonds so it would match the dress perfectly." "Are you serious?" "Yes! Anything else you like?" Katara looked at Suki and Mai who were smiling at each other. "Uh what about those beautiful wedding highheals with the diamonds and pearls." "Absolutely! Anything else?" "Do you have any cute brides maid dresses?" Suki asked. "Are these your brides maids?" The clerk asked Katara. "Yes..." "Then yes we do! Follow me!" Suki, Mai, and Katara looked at each other. "This is the best day of my life!" Katara said as she followed the store clerk.

"How about these?" The store clerk held up 2 dresses that looked exactly like Katara's only the dresses were knee-length. "Perfect!" Mai and Suki said at the same time. "But we need them a little bigger, you know." Suki and Mai rubbed their stomaches. "Of course." After a half hour of finding dresses, shoes, jewelery and anything else that Katara could think of, the store clerk put their items in bags and handed them to the girls. "Have a wonderful wedding, Mrs. Avatar." "Thank you so much!" The girls hurried out the store. "Oh my spirits, what just happened?" Katara asked out of misbelief. "I think you were just gifted with at least $10,000 worth of free stuff!" Mai and Suki stared at Katara. "I can't believe what just happened."

Mai and Suki looked at each other and smiled. "Um, Katara, you know why she gave you all the free stuff?" Mai asked. "Why?" "Because I called them right before we came here and told them you're marrying the Avatar and told them to put it on my tab." Katara stopped walking at looked at her. "You what?" "Yep. I'm paying for all this stuff." "Oh my spirits, you're the best Mai!" "Don't worry. Me and Suki wanted you to have the best wedding ever. And since I'm married to the new Fire Lord, of course I can afford all this stuff for you. Oh and everyone knew about it. Even Aang." Katara almost dropped her bags. "I love my life."

-Back at home-

"Ok boys, we'll be upstairs trying on our dresses to show you." Katara said and Mai and Suki rushed upstairs behind her. After about 10 minutes the girls came down. Aang was flipping through the channels until he saw Katara and then he dropped the remote on the floor. "Oh... my... spirits! Katara! You look..." Aang walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "You look... amazingly sexy!" Sokka coughed. "Excuse me, Aang? How does she look?" "I meant, amazingly beautiful!" "Yeah, I thought you said that!" "And sexy." He whispered in Katara's ear. Katara blushed. "Well I'm gonna take this dress off. It's too hot in this thing!" "Yes, it is!" Aang said. "Excuse me Aang?" Sokka said again. "Nothing! Gosh!" Aang followed Katara upstairs. "I'll help you take off your dress." Aang said. "Oh no you won't! The last time you helped Katara take of her clothes, a little pink plus sign came on her pregnancy test 2 months later!" Aang rolled his eyes to Sokka comment and went upstairs with Katara anyways.

-That night-

"You looked amazing in that dress today." Aang said to Katara as she walked back into her room from putting Kya to sleep. "Thanks. I think you said that to me uh... 15 times already?" "16. But who's counting." Katara giggled and she laid down on the bed. She rested her head on his bare chest. "You know what I want to do?" Aang asked. "Hmm... I wonder." Katara said sarcastically. Aang laughed and laid on top of Katara. "Wait... do you have a condom on?" "Yes." "Ok then." Aang pulled the covers over them and Katara started giggling. "Stop tickling me, Aang." All of a sudden, they heard a cry on the baby moniter. Aang popped his head up and pulled the covers off. "I really wish that baby had an anti-cry button on her sometimes." "Oh shut up Aang." Aang got off Katara. She got up, put her bathrobe on and walked out of the room. "Oh yeah, she _really wants me!"_


End file.
